Total Drama: The Classic Edition
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: After Total Drama's fourth season, Wawanakwa undergoes an extensive clean-up and toxic waste removal. Chris decides to return with a fifth season of Total Drama, bringing the original twenty-two contestants (plus Alejandro and Sierra) back to the island for a season that commemorates the best challenges and competitors from seasons past. New twists. Old enemies. Classic drama.


**Author's Note- Hello readers! It's been a while, I know. I would like to apologize for not continuing several of the projects that I had been working on; things in my personal life started going really wrong and I lost the motivation and time to do many things. Things are getting better now, though, and I'm excited to announce that I'm interested in starting over, with a fresh new story, to hopefully re-inspire myself and those that read it. Bless you all, and may you enjoy the story! Feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Side Note: Elements of this story are inspired by Total Drama: All-Stars, but this is my own take on what the fifth season should be.**

**Story Summary- For the fifth season of Total Drama, Chris decides to bring the first generation cast back to the island for one last shot at a million bucks. With the island now cleaned of all toxic waste, this season's challenges turn to the past, as the most dangerous and exciting challenges from past seasons return with added twists- who will emerge victorious this time...?  
**

* * *

**Episode 1: Still Not Happy Campers, Part 1**

The camera panned out to show an overhead view of the island of Wawanakwa, zooming in to focus specifically on the infamous Dock of Shame. At one end of the dock stood (also infamous) host of the Total Drama series, Chris McLean.

"I'm back, baby!" He flashed his signature grin. "You thought I was done? You thought they wouldn't let me come back! Ha, as if! It's not over until I say it's over!"

"So, without further ado..."

"Last time, on Total Drama! We brought in 13 new contestants to compete in a season's worth of life-threatening challenges amidst the radioactive waste dump that this crappy island had become. There were a few surprises along the way, and at the end of the season, wimpy geek Cameron managed to defeat hard-headed jock Lightning in a truly _dramatic_ finale!"

"Unfortunately, they had to clean up all of the toxic waste for 'health concerns'. Wawanakwa is squeaky clean and fresh again...well, as fresh as a crappy summer camp gets, anyway. And for a brand new season, we wanted to do something BIG! That's right, all of our original contestants are coming back for one last chance at ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS."

"It's going to be insane! It's going to be DRAMATIC! Old rivalries will return, new ones will form; how will this season play out?"

"Find out, starting RIGHT NOW!"

"On Total!"

"Drama!"

"THE CLASSIC EDITION!"

* * *

**Theme Song Sequence- **The camera pans out over the island, passing Chris and Chef arguing on top of the cliff. Zooming down into the water, Owen is swimming and waves at a shark but the shark becomes angry and moves to attack him before Izzy appears and begins to wrestle the shark underwater, grinning. The camera zooms out of the water to the lake surface, where Cody is rowing a boat frantically and Sierra is rowing a boat behind him with hearts in her eyes. Camera zooms over to the forest, where Courtney and Gwen are glaring at each other while Duncan runs past being chased by a bear. Camera zooms to a water fall, where Katie and Sadie are admiring Alejandro in a canoe until it falls over the waterfall. Alejandro catches them both and lands perfectly on a log, while Heather glares from nearby and Ezekiel falls out of the confessional. Inside the mess hall, Chef is throwing pots and pans at Harold, who is dodging, while DJ takes a bite of food and faints beside Leshawna and Eva, who shrugs. Outside on the beach, Justin admires himself in the mirror while Geoff and Bridgette sit on the beach together, until a bunch of seagulls attack them. Camera cuts to the dock, where Tyler is running and lovingly carries Lindsay in his arms but he trips and accidentally throws her into the water, splashing water all over an angry Noah, who was sitting on the dock reading. Beth pops up out of the water and waves at the camera. Scene turns to night, and at the campfire scene, everyone looks angry. Trent strums his guitar as the screen zooms out to read "Total Drama: The Classic Edition"

* * *

"And we're back," Chris remarked, holding his hand up to his forehead to keep the sun out of his eyes and he looked out over the lake into the distance. "It looks our contestants are arriving now!"

As if on cue, a large luxury boat pulled up to the dock, and behind the wheel, dressed in full sailor outfit, was none other than Chef Hatchet, snickering as he held up a megaphone. "Attention passengers, we have arrived at the intended designation. NOW GET OFF MY BOAT!"

After a few seconds of muffled arguing, the first contestant was forcefully thrown from the vessel and landed on the end of the dock in surprise. Shortly after, she was greeted by her suitcase hitting her in the face. She glared back at the "Captain" and crossed her arms. "You can't do this! My lawyers will-

"Courtney! Welcome back," sighed Chris, obviously annoyed. "You know that you can't legally touch us right? Three words. Fresh. New. Contracts!"

"Oh, whatever," growled Courtney, "I still have a right to complain."

"Fair enough," shrugged Chris, turning his attention towards the next two contestants that stepped from the boat without being forcefully thrown. "It's the edgiest couple of Total Drama history, the centerpiece of betrayal and brutality from Season 3, Duncan and Gwen!"

At the mere mention of their names, Courtney turned away and did not face them at all. Gwen sighed and Duncan snickered as they walked past her towards the opposite end of the dock.

"Yeah, great to be back," muttered Gwen, unenthusiastically.

"YEAH, GREAT TO BE BACK DUDES!" shouted the next contestant, excited. He tipped his cowboy hat to Courtney, who turned away, but Duncan and Gwen smiled at the party guy.

"Geoff's back, everybody!" said Chris, "But where is Bridgette?"

"Whoa, she was right behind me," he scratched his head as he looked around. She soon appeared, stepping off of the boat, walking slowly because her arms were filled with luggage. She stumbled across the dock until she tripped and dropped one of the suitcases. A pile of pink shirts and cowboy hats fell out.

"Geoff! I can't believe you made me carry your luggage," Bridgette seemed surprisingly annoyed, which struck the other contestants as out of character for her. "And seriously? You just brought like ten of the same outfit?!"

"It's stylish babe," Geoff grinned nervously. "I'm sorry Bridge, I was just so excited to see everybody again, I just forgot."

Bridgette sighed. "It's fine. I forgive you."

The two kissed passionately and made up, much to Courtney's disgust. Duncan and Gwen simply stood awkwardly while they kissed until the next contestant broke the silence.

"This is just like the good old days guys!" the large, happy-go-lucky blonde contestant said as he stepped onto the dock, causing the wood to bend and creak beneath his heavy footstep. "I'm so excited!"

"Let's give a warm welcome to the first ever winner of Total Drama, Owen!" exclaimed Chris. Owen received a high-five from Geoff and Duncan as he stood beside them.

"Yeah, right, good old days," sneered Duncan. He cast a glare in Courtney's direction. "Didn't seem that good to me."

The C.I.T. turned red in anger and remained isolated from the rest of the contestants, keeping her arms crossed and her mouth closed. Two more contestants stepped from the boat in excitement.

"Beth and Lindsay, glad you could make it! Ready for another round of life-threatening challenges?"

Lindsay smiled, "No thanks, Craig, I think my doctor told me those are high in carbs."

"No Lindsay, he means another season," explained Beth, resisting the urge to chuckle. Lindsay's eyes widened.

"Ohhhh," she said, finally understanding. "But I'm still enjoying the summer! I'm not ready for another season. I haven't done my Fall shopping yet! Hello, would anyone where THIS skirt in the fall?"

Beth blinked, unsure of how to respond to her friend, until a thud was heard at the end of the dock as a contestant carrying a ton of luggage had stumbled and buried himself beneath a mountain of suitcases. Each of the suitcases had "LINDSEY" written on the side in bright pink.

"Let me guess, Tyler?" Chris laughed, as a red-sleeved arm popped out of the pile and gave Chris a thumbs up. Lindsay frowned.

"Tyler, don't get my morning and afternoon conditioners mixed up," she said, concerned. The athlete emerged from the pile and eventually was able to carry the suitcases over to the other contestants, setting them down and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Nothing like a good challenge, right?"

"Totally whipped," snickered Duncan, as Bridgette glared at him. The blonde surfer then turned to her own boyfriend and coughed.

"Ahem. See? THAT'S how it works, sweetie," she said, as Geoff put his hands up and nodded in acknowledgement. After some yelling from Chef, more contestants began to step off of the boat.

"Moving on," said Chris, glancing at his wrist watch, "Noah and Izzy! Welcome back to Total Drama."

Noah cautiously placed his foot on the dock, as if making sure it wouldn't break. He then looked around and cringed. "Ugh. Running out of ideas, huh? Back to the island. How original. The radioactive waste IS gone, Right?"

"Mostly," Chris shrugged, flashing a sinister grin. "Would I ever expose you guys to any _real_ danger?"

"You're joking, right?" all of the contestants said at once. Noah sighed and walked towards the others, closing his eyes in terror when Owen embraced him in a bear hug that nearly strangled him.

"Can't breathe, " he choked out, until he was finally freed. Izzy was the next to leap from the side of the boat and land perfectly on Owen's shoulders. She began to cackle wildly and pull on his hair as he ran around in pain.

"I'm under attack!" he cried. "I kinda like it, but I'm under attack!"

"Izzy is having fun!" shouted the red-head excitedly.

"This is awesome, " said Chris, laughing so hard that he almost forgot he had a show to host. "So, anyways, Leshawna, Harold, Cody, and Sierra are our next returning competitors!"

"McLean, you have lost your mind if you expect us to enjoy being forced into another season," Leshawna snapped, walking towards the others. "Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"Hey, but it's a MILLION dollars," reminded Chris, holding up a suitcase.

"With a million dollars, I would be finally able to keep up with Nintendo's mass-production of Pokemon games," said Harold, thoughtfully. "I WILL catch them all! What do you think, Cody?"

Cody was busy sulking as Sierra's arms were draped around him. "Sierra, can I have my personal space back?"

"What do you need that for?" said Sierra, her eye twitching slightly. Cody pushed her away and ran towards the others while Sierra stopped to admire the island. "Wow! This is where it ALL started! Camp Wawanakwa! I'm actually here! I can't believe it! Oh!" She fainted from the excitement.

"Finally, I have a moment to myself," Cody sighed in relief. He turned to Gwen and grinned. "Hey Gwen."

Before Gwen could even acknowledge him, Duncan held a fist up and snarled. Cody quietly backed away. The next contestant left the boat carrying a mirror and grinned at the camera, winking. He was followed by a pair of girls that were squealing in admiration of the way he walked.

"Justin, Katie, Sadie, glad you could make it," said Chris, "Justin, looking good man!"

"Thanks," he replied. As he walked past, Owen opened his mouth to say something but Justin held up a hand to silence the big guy before he could say something to embarrass himself.

"He's just so hot, Katie!" exclaimed, Sadie the larger of the two girls.

"I know, right? It never gets old!" replied her friend. "Ever!"

The next contestant arrived carrying a guitar, looking around. "I guess I did kind of miss this place."

"That's the spirit, Trent!" Chris exclaimed cheerfully. Trent looked and Chris and shook his head.

"On second thought, not so much," he muttered as he took his place amongst the others. He looked around and noticed Duncan and Gwen, but said nothing, instead looking at the ground sadly.

"Mama's gonna kill me for doing another season of this," the next contestant mumbled, shaking his head as he left the boat. He was followed by an angry contestant that pushed Courtney out of the way as she walked. She said nothing, simply glared.

"DJ, Eva, good to-

"SHUT IT MCLEAN!" Eva shouted, pounding her fists together.

"Okaaaay," Chris backed away, turning towards DJ in hopes of a more positive response. DJ simply shrugged.

"I'm just here to redeem myself," he explained, lowering his head. "Mama didn't raise no quitter, and last time, I gave up way too easily. But not this time. This time I'm determined to win. For mama! She could use the money."

"But, don't tell her I'm here. She'd flip out if she knew I was doing this again."

"Respect," nodded Harold, giving a peace sign.

"Boring," yawned Chris, turning his attention towards the next two contestants, who were arguing on the side of the boat. "Finally! Alejandro, the infamous villain from Season 3, and Heather, the winner of Season 3!"

"After you senorita, I insist," suggested the Hispanic male, smiling.

"No! You want me to go first so you can push me off the dock when I'm not looking, or something. Nice try, Ale-loser!" smirked Heather.

"Oh, Heather, why must you be so difficult," he replied, stepping onto the dock. He was met with a vast number of angry looks and sharp glares. Katie and Sadie immediately left Justin's side and rushed towards him.

"Oh, he's so much cuter than Justin," said Sadie, smiling.

"Who's Justin?" asked Katie, confused. Alejandro grinned at the two girls as Heather walked past angrily, rolling her eyes.

"What just happened?" asked Justin, blinking.

"I think that's everybody," noted Chris, looking around. Chef approached the side of the boat with a megaphone.

"Nope! You forgot one!" he said, throwing a frightened Ezekiel at Chris's feet. The prairie-raised teen stood up and looked around, while the other contestants stared at him.

"He's not feral anymore," remarked Gwen, surprised.

"It's a miracle," Beth added, smiling.

"He's still a loser," shrugged Duncan.

"Yeah, as part of the whole 'cleaning up the radioactive waste' movement, the show had to pay for extensive therapy to get Zeke back to his normal self for this season. I mean, who wants a freaky, obsessed animal thing running around all the time anyway?"

"J.R.R. Tolkien," smiled Harold. Chris simply stared at the nerd until he looked down quietly.

"So, have fun with normal Zeke, guys," grinned the hosts. "You guys have ten minutes to meet me at the campfire area where you will be assigned teams! Until then, feel free to get settled in with the return of trademark Total Drama state-of-the-art Confessionals!"

* * *

**Confession Cam-**

**Gwen- **"Wow. Another season, with all of us. I would say I'm excited, but I would be lying. Let's see...Courtney still hates me, all of the annoying people are still annoying, and Chris is still Chris. Yeah, what's not to love?" /She sighs./

**Courtney- **"Of course I still hate Gwen! And Duncan! And...well, everybody! Ugh! I'm here to WIN, and that's it! I'll do whatever it takes. And also, crushing Gwen and Duncan would be nice." /She chuckles./

**DJ- **"Yep! I'm determined to win this thing. You're about to see a new side of Devon Joseph!" /A snake crawls across the floor of the confessional and he screams loudly and bursts out of the outhouse, leaving a hole in the wall./ "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Izzy- **/Sits there and plays with the snake./ "Cool!"

**Noah- **/Taps chin and examines the hole in the wall./ "Should I even ask?"

**Heather- **"Ugh! I can't believe Alejandro is back. I mean, shouldn't he have been burned alive by that lava? Stupid cartoon logic. Regardless, if he tries anything this time, he's going _down_! I can guarantee that."

**Alejandro- **"I suppose you are wondering how I survived that lava. Well, you know, medical science these days is so advanced, so after a few weeks in that robot suit, I had fully recovered! Well, with a little help from cartoon logic, that is." /He winks at the camera./

**Sierra-** "O-M-G! The original Total Drama Island Confessional! I must be dreaming...wait, no, I can't be dreaming. If I was dreaming, then Cody and I would be- /Camera cuts to static./

**Cody- **"Oh boy. I'm really hoping that Sierra and I are on separate teams. I don't want to be spending all season hiding from her because she's so obsessive! Cody needs space and time to flirt with the ladies, you know what I mean? Sierra's nice and all but she just doesn't get that we aren't...a thing." /He face-palms./

**Bridgette- **"I know the show is called Total Drama, but I really hope I can avoid any drama this time. It's not that hard to get along with people, but no one ever does! I feel like sometimes I'm the only one that feels that way."

**Harold- **"You know, technically Alejandro and Sierra shouldn't be competing as they aren't really part of the "original cast". Gosh! Chris needs to stop ignoring such crucial details. I mean, that would be like re-uniting the cast of the first Pokemon series and including May and Max from Generation 3." /He shudders at the thought./**  
**

**Owen- **/Sees an open bag of chips on the floor and sniffs them. Shrugging, he eats them regardless./ "A few years stale, but it just adds to the crunch!"

**Ezekiel- **"Yo, Ezekiel is back to normal, eh! Therapy works wonders, yo. Who knew talking aboot the problems would get my head straight? My folks say that it was 'cartoon logic' or something, but I dunno. Now that I'm me again, nothing can stop the Zeke this time!"

* * *

After ten minutes had passed, the contestants had gathered around the classic campfire pit from Total Drama Island, where many elimination ceremonies had been held. Chris and Chef stood in front of the group, waiting for the group to quiet down. Finally, Chef held up his megaphone.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone went quiet except for Courtney, who put her hands on her hips.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"Why yes, yes it was," replied Chris, holding up a clipboard. "Alright, campers! You guys are veterans, so I'll keep the rules simple. For this very special fifth season, there will be two teams! Teams will be completely randomly assigned shortly, but first, a twist you guys are gonna love!"

"Oh God," muttered a few of the contestants.

"This season's challenges will be throwbacks to some of the most dangerous and awesome challenges from the past four seasons! The best of the best! I love it! And, as per usual, the losing team of each challenge will have to send someone home via the Boat of Losers! This is true nostalgia."

None of the contestants looked particularly excited at this news.

"Also, we are adding a special twist to the teams this time around. Each team will have be assigned a Captain! And what do these Captains do, you wonder? For the losing team, the Team Captain gets to choose a member of their team that they felt performed the best in the challenge. That person will be immune to elimination for the night. But Team Captains cannot choose themselves!"

"Interesting," said Heather and Alejandro at the same time. They then glared at each other and looked away. As Chris finished explaining the rules, Chef rolled up a large TV that showed twenty-four squares containing pictures of the contestants faces.

"Chris, I have to say," remarked Justin, "I look pretty good in that picture!"

Ignoring Justin's comment, Chris continued. "Now, it's time to decide the teams! When I press this button, twelve faces will be randomly selected and flash across the screen. No rigging, I swear. Completely random! So, for the first team, if your face appears, please go stand to my right.

He pressed the button and read the names aloud as the faces flashed across the screen...

"Bridgette!"

The surfer girl dreaded being first, but stood to the side by herself as she awaited the next name to be called.

"Gwen!"

She stood up and walked towards Bridgette indifferently, although she gave her friend a slight smile.

"Cody!"

Cody seemed excited as he made his way towards the two girls, but said nothing as he stood beside them.

"Geoff!"

Geoff grinned from ear to ear as he practically ran over to his teammates and embraced his girlfriend.

"Duncan!"

Although not nearly as excited as Geoff, Duncan seemed content as he made his towards the group and put an arm around Gwen.

"Beth!"

The nervous farm girl joined her new team, where she looked at the screen in hopes of a friend joining her.

"Courtney!"

In total shock, Courtney simply stood there in disbelief as she looked at her team and did not move.

"Tyler!"

Tyler happily made his way towards his teammates, pumping his fists.

"Trent!"

This caught Gwen off guard, but she shook her head and shrugged it off. Trent quietly joined the group and frowned at Duncan and Gwen.

"Lindsay!"

Beth jumped up and down as her blonde friend joined her. Tyler also gave his girlfriend a hug.

"Harold!"

The nerd walked towards his team, locking eyes with Duncan, who pounded his fists and smirked.

"And lastly, Sierra!"

Cody's pain was felt by the entire team as the obsessive fan ran over to the team and squeezed him tightly.

"Why me," he groaned, sighing heavily.

Chris then pressed another button and Courtney's face filled the entire screen in a golden glow. "Courtney, looks like you are the Team Captain!"

"What?" she asked, specifically pointing at Duncan. "I can't be on a team with that!"

"Too bad," chuckled Chris.

"Yeah Chris, she's got a point." said Duncan, smirking. Courtney fiercely glared back at him and clinched her fists, seething.

"Anyways, so Courtney, Bridgette, Beth, Duncan, Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, Cody, Sierra, Harold, Trent, and Geoff! You are now officially the Golden Lions!"

Chef threw the group a gold flag with a roaring lion logo. Tyler attempted to catch it, but it hit him in the stomach instead.

* * *

**Confession Cam-  
**

**Sierra- **"I'm on a team with my Codykins! Again! Wait until my blog followers hear about this!"

**Courtney- **"Random? Yeah, right! Chris totally rigged that! UGH!" /She takes deep breaths./ "Okay, get it together Courtney. This is your chance to show off your leadership skills. Yeah! Under my guidance, we will not lose! And if we do...Duncan and Gwen are going down!"

**Gwen- **/Sigh/ "Look, I do feel really bad about the Courtney thing. I don't feel proud about being called "New Heather" and "Boyfriend Stealer." But I can't change what happened. I've considered apologizing, but would she really accept it?"

**Duncan- **"I've got Courtney and Gwen with me on this team. How cool is that? Courtney knows she's not over me, so seeing me with Gwen must drive her crazy. Don't get me wrong; I love Gwen, but seeing that jealous look on Courtney's face has to be priceless."

**Trent- **"Am I still into Gwen? Yeah, a little bit. But if she's happy, I'm happy. Being on the same team with her doesn't bother me. I can keep an eye on Duncan, because if he treats her wrong one time..."/Trent punches his fist into his palm./ "Hey, a man's gotta do what he's gotta do."

**Bridgette- **"So much for no drama. Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen? Am I the only one sick of hearing about that?"

* * *

Chris then turned his attention towards the remaining contestants.

"Now, I need the rest of you guys to stand to my left!" he exclaimed, as the remaining faces flashed across the screen.

"Justin!"

The male model smiled as he followed directions, still admiring the large picture of him presented on the monitor.

"Leshawna!"

She shrugged and joined Justin, but didn't acknowledge him.

"Katie, Sadie!"

A collective "EEEEE" was heard as the two girls began to gush over their excitement to be teammates.

"Owen!"

Owen walked towards the others, offering a Justin a high-five. The model hesitated, but returned it regardless.

"Noah!"

The look upon Noah's face as he looked towards his team was a mixture of agony and dread.

"DJ!"

DJ shrugged and joined his team, sharing a high-five with Leshawna.

"Izzy!"

Izzy cackled as she charged towards the group madly. She jumped upon Owen's shoulders and began making strange howling noises. Owen laughed.

"Ezekiel!"

He said nothing as he joined his new team, although he gulped as a few of them gave him condescending glares.

"Eva!"

Eva clenched her teeth as she walked towards the group, refusing to acknowledge anyone.

"Alejandro and Heather!"

"Why would say our names together like that? We are not together," Heather scoffed, reluctantly looking towards her team. "There can't be anything worse with sharing a team with him."

At that moment, the screen flashed bright silver with a picture of Alejandro's face.

"Justin, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Owen, Noah, DJ, Izzy, Ezekiel, Eva, Heather, you are now the Silver Broncos! And Alejandro is your Captain!" Chris exclaimed, as he made a few notes on his clipboard.

Chef threw a silver flag with a bronco logo towards Owen, who caught it and raised it high.

Alejandro smirked. "You were saying, Heather?"

* * *

**Confession Cam-  
**

**Alejandro- **"Now that everyone here knows my true nature, I'm going to have to try even harder to win this time. No problemo. Being Captain gives me a unique advantage, and I intend to use it. Now, as for new alliance members...Katie and Sadie maybe? Eva?"/ He laughs evilly./ "Or, maybe instead of using my muy bueno looks, I could try a different strategy. Hmm. Only time will tell."

**Heather- **"It doesn't matter if I hate my team or not. Winning is all that matters, and that's exactly what I plan on doing."

**Leshawna- **"That evil witch Heather AND that sneaky Alejandro on the same team? Oh, man. Ain't no way that I'm falling for any of his tricks is Leshawna's year, baby! I can feel it."

**Owen-** "Seeing Izzy again, it's giving me these weird feeling in my stomach. Maybe I'm just hungry?"

**Katie/Sadie-**

**Katie- **"Sadie, we're on the same team again! It's been, like, so long since we competed."

**Sadie- **"Yeah, way too long. So, how about that Alejandro?"

**Katie- **"Oh my gosh, he's so cute! I know he's evil, but it's in a hot kind of way!"

**Sadie- **"I think he likes you!"

**Katie- **"No, I think he likes you!"

**Sadie- **"Maybe he likes us both!"

**Both- **"TOTALLY!"

* * *

"Let me guess, Chris," said Duncan, yawning. "Same old crappy wooden cabins?"

"Right you are my friend," Chris replied, nodding. "The Golden Lions get the right lodge, the Silver Broncos get the left one. Girls get one side, guys get the other. No exceptions. Geoff, Bridgette, you got that?"

The surfer girl and her boyfriend blushed as several of the contestants snickered.

"What Chris doesn't know won't hurt him," whispered Sierra into Cody's ear. He shuddered.

"You've got thirty minutes to unpack and get settled in before your first challenge begins!" declared the host. "Man, it's good to be back!"

* * *

**(Golden Lions Cabin- Guy Side)  
**

Cody approached the door, pushing it open with caution. A group of bats hissed as they darted through the doorway of the old cabin, causing Cody, Tyler, and Harold to gasp. Duncan scoffed.

"Wimps," he said, as he walked inside. Immediately, however, he ran from the cabin shouting as a large brown bear chased after him. "This is so not cool!"

"Thanks for clearing out the cabin for us!" called Trent, as he and the others stepped inside. "Man these things have really been neglected for a while. I'm not sure this is safe, so be careful-

"Top bunk! Called it!" shouted Tyler, excitedly jumping onto the top of one of the bunk beds. The structure immediately collapsed, sending Tyler crashing into the floor in pain.

"Nevermind," muttered Trent, setting down his bag.

"Dudes, this isn't so bad," assured Geoff, opening a window. "While we're here, we might as well kick it!"

"With a little renovation, this place would make for an excellent Guild Hall," agreed Harold, eying the walls. "Or, even better, a man cave!"

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad," agreed Cody, pinning a poster of a very sexy Canadian model to the wall beside his bed. The others looked at him curiously. "What? It reminds me of home."

"Props bro," Tyler fist-bumped the short geek.

"I wonder how the girls are getting along," Trent wondered aloud, glancing towards the window.

* * *

**(Golden Lions Cabin- Girl Side) **

Bridgette was standing in the middle of the room covering her ears amidst Courtney and Gwen's loud and relentless arguing. Sierra was too busy blogging to notice, while Beth and Lindsay were sitting on the porch flipping through Glamor magazines.

"Don't talk to me like that, you gothy boyfriend stealer!"

"Chill out Courtney!"

"I will NOT chill out! As Team Captain, I should make you sleep in the woods! No one wants you in here!"

"You can take your Team Captain status and shove it up your-

"Guys, PLEASE stop fighting for a minute," shouted Bridgette, speaking up for herself. "We are a TEAM, and we are going to behave like a TEAM! If you guys personally don't like each other, fine, sleep on opposite sides of the cabin or something. But don't take it out on the rest of us! STOP BEHAVING LIKE CHILDREN! Okay?"

Bridgette was panting when she had finished her tirade. Gwen and Courtney both froze in surprise and stared at the normally-quiet surfer girl. Even Sierra looked up from her laptop and gasped before returning to her blogging.

* * *

**Confession Cam-  
**

**Gwen- **"Honestly, I have nothing against Courtney! But I know she hates me. And when Courtney hates someone, she really hates someone. Also, wow, when did Bridgette start getting so assertive? That's almost like seeing Heather be nice." /She chuckles./

**Bridgette- **"I hope I didn't seem too harsh. Did I?"

* * *

**(Silver Broncos Cabin- Guy Side)**

"If Owen wants the top bunk, there is NO way I'm sleeping underneath him," Noah put his hands up and backed away. "Not happening."

"You can have the top bunk if ya want buddy!" assured Owen, patting Noah on the back, which caught him off guard and knocked him to the floor. Alejandro coldly stepped over him on his way to the bunk at the very back of the cabin, where Ezekiel was sitting quietly.

"Mind if take the bunk above you, amigo?" he asked the prairie kid, who nodded. "Gracias. You are indeed a worthy teammate."

Ezekiel rarely received compliments, so he beamed. "I try, eh!"

Alejandro nodded and made his way towards the cabin door, stopping to give a simply nod to his teammates, although they ignored him. As he closed the cabin door behind him, he smirked and chuckled softly to himself.

"So, what do you guys think the challenge is gonna be?" asked DJ, gently placing a stuffed teddy bear beside his pillow.

"I hope involves food," Owen smiled at the thought.

"I don't- wait a minute, Justin, what are you doing?" asked Noah, annoyed. Justin was lying in his bed applying a face mask, already dressed in his pajamas. He yawned and stretched out.

"Just going to catch some beauty sleep," he said, nonchalantly.

"Doesn't the challenge start in like ten minutes?" asked DJ, looking at his watch.

"I'll be ten minutes more beautiful," smiled Justin as he began to doze off.

* * *

**Confession Cam-  
**

**Noah- **"So. This is my team." /He sighs heavily./

* * *

**(Silver Broncos- Girl Side)**

Katie and Sadie immediately agreed to share a bunk, but Eva harshly protested against the idea of bunking. She cracked her knockles and grabbed one of the bed posts, using her superior strength to snap the wood in half. She then separated the two beds, keeping one for herself and sending the other one flying across the cabin.

"I don't share. Anything. With anyone," she snarled, "And aren't bunk beds for like kindergartners?"

"Oh, get over it," Heather scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Learn how to be a team player, Freakzilla."

Before Eva could strangle Heather, Leshawna stepped in between them. "Both of you, enough."

"You've got room to talk, freight train," sneered Heather, turning to face her bed. "Oh, wait. As big as you are, you don't have room, do you?" Leshawna grabbed her hair and began to pull her hair in anger, while Eva joined in the wrestling as well. Soon, Izzy appeared in the doorway.

"Oh! We're doing that? Fun!" Izzy joined in the fray as well, for absolutely no reason. The group's confrontation was ended, however, by Chris's voice announcing over the camp intercom.

"Attention campers! Time for your first challenge! Meet me at the top of the cliff for a true throwback to a classic! It's to DIVE for!"

"The challenge itself can't be as bad as that pun," said Alejandro, shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

After all of the contestants had gathered at the top of the cliffs, Chris stood in front of the group and motioned his hands as if to quiet them down. He grinned wickedly as he turned to look over the edge of the cliff behind him, then turned around to face the contestants once more.

"Welcome to the first challenge of the Total Drama series, EVER! That's right, your challenge today is in honor of the infamous cliff-diving challenge from the first season! The challenge that started it all!"

Many of the contestants groaned at this news.

"Wow! This is a Total Drama fan's dream come true!" Sierra shouted excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again," said DJ, as he looked over the cliff.

"Oh, s***."

* * *

**To Be Continued In Part 2!**

**Will we ever stop hearing about the CxDxG triangle?**

**What's up with Bridgette?**

**Which team will claim the first victory of the season!**

**Part 2 Preview: The Cliff Diving Challenge- with an added twist! An alliance is formed. Someone gets voted off. (Shocking, right? Yeah yeah.)**

**Stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading once again, and feel free to review! I'm still finding my footing with writing again, so some of the characters might seem off. I'm going to keep working on it, so hopefully you will bear with me through this process. I'm determined to see this thing through!  
**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**(I'll stop talking now)**


End file.
